Duma
by Minikomicweb
Summary: Yuno y sus amigas se meten en un mundo fantástico para llevar a cabo una tarea importante como chicas mágicas... y al mismo tiempo tratar de equilibrarlo con sus vidas reales en paralelo sin levantar sospechas. ¿Podrán las chicas cumplir la misteriosa misión y llevar sus vidas a buen puerto? Contiene Yuri. Probablemente el primer Fan Fiction de Hidamari Sketch en español.
1. El monte

Eres joven. Y cuando eres joven todavía te queda mucho que aprender y mucho que descubrir. Experiencias maravillosas e increíbles están esperando por ti para que le saques el máximo provecho a tu vida. Y cuando estás rodeada de tus seres queridos, no deseas nada más en esta vida que su felicidad.

No obstante, a medida que irás comprendiendo el mundo, comprenderás que no todo en la vida es un camino de rosas. Vas a tener que tomar decisiones, saber actuar y tener que confiar en ti misma. Nadie se construye un nombre en la vida de la noche a la mañana.

Al crecer, descubrirás tarde o temprano un propósito en tu vida, una sola de las miles, millones de metas distintas... Éxito, fama, gloria, felicidad... Muchos de nosotros luchamos por motivos así. Es preciso trabajar mucho, incluso si hay tropiezos, caídas, errores, heridas... Debes perseverar, insistir; la vida es una sucesión de batallas que tendrás que superar con cada obstáculo que te cruces por delante.

Los cambios en tu camino hacia tu meta te sorprenderán, hay momentos de calma y momentos agitados y decisivos en que buenas intenciones no bastan. Es cuando la vida te demanda coraje, valentía y creatividad y un inquebrantable espíritu de lucha. Los problemas y reveses ocurren con mayor frecuencia de lo que quisieras.

Vivir es también prepararse para los tiempos difíciles, el modo en que enfocas las dificultades es lo que hace la diferencia. Todo pesimismo e inseguridad no te deja avanzar, incluso cuando la amenaza viene de todos lados, podrás alcanzar tus objetivos con agilidad, fuerza y determinación.

Poco a poco irás recibiendo el respeto de tus amistades, la admiración de tus familiares... Al completar toda una etapa irás escuchando tu nombre con orgullo, aquel orgullo que vio en los obstáculos de la vida la oportunidad de crecer. Aquel orgullo de quien supo enfrentar las turbulencias de la vida y vencer.

Aquel orgullo de un ser humano que no abandonó sus valores fundamentales...

"¡Yunocchi! ¡Despierta!"

"¿Eh... qué?"

Yuno abrió los ojos con dificultad debido a que estaba mirando a plena luz solar. En cuanto se acostumbró a la luz vio un hermoso paisaje montañoso. Vio además que estaba sentada en uno de los asientos del final del autobús.

"¡Yunocchi, llegaremos en 10 minutos!"

La compañera de Yuno y amiga suya, Miyako, la despertó.

"Ay... Miya-chan..." Yuno se tapó la boca al bostezar "¿A dónde íbamos? Ya no recuerdo..."

"¡Al monte Tanaka! Es un monte lleno de cultura y vistas preciosas." Miyako respondió.

_(Nota del autor: Dudo mucho que el monte Tanaka exista en la vida real, esto es fruto de mi imaginación.)_

"¿Sabes que las demás vienen con nosotras?" Miyako comentó.

"¿Eh? ¿Quiénes _las demás..._?" Yuno preguntó.

"¡Ja, ja!" Miyako se echó unas risas "¡Está claro que tenías un sueño más profundo que nunca! ¿Qué habías soñado?"

"No lo sé... No me acuerdo de mis sueños..."

"Tranquila, es normal. Pues en este autobús van varias clases y ¡todas nuestras amigas están aquí!"

"¡Anda! ¿En serio?"

"Mira, mira..." Miyako apuntó con el dedo a Sae y Hiro unos asientos más delante "Allí van Sae-san y Hiro-san. Mucho más pa'lante están Nori-san y Nazuna-san, pero desde aquí no podemos verlas."

"Ya veo..." Por la expresión de Yuno, estaba intentando recordar cómo fue su sueño, hasta que se acordó... un par de detallitos "Sabes, Miya-chan, estos típicos discursos de motivación que salen en algunas películas..."

"Sí, ¿qué pasa?"

"Pues soñé con un discurso así. No recuerdo todo el discurso, pero sí alguna que otra parte, y también que era muy largo."

"¿Era largo? Pues seguro que por eso sigues medio dormida, Yunocchi."

* * *

"Se supone que tenemos que dibujar unas cuantas estatuillas que hay en los monumentos del monte, ¿verdad?" Sae resumió otra vez la historia para asegurarse de que estaba en lo cierto.

"Ya me lo has dicho varias veces, Sae." Hiro respondió, algo agotada "Hay demasiada gente, hace calor... ¿Cuándo nos paramos?"

"Tranquilízate, Hiro, estamos muy cerca, deberíamos llegar dentro de poco."

"¿Como cuántos minutos?"

"Unos cinco minutos."

"**¡Yo no puedo esperar más que eso!** ¡Hay demasiada gente, demasiado calor y...!" Hiro estaba llamando la atención.

"Hiro, que ya te he oído, mujer... Por ahora intenta relajarte pensando en otra cosa, ten la mente en blanco... cualquier cosa. Ya lo hice antes."

"¿Funciona de verdad?"

"Inténtalo si quieres."

"Está bien..."

En cuanto Hiro se acomodó en su asiento y cerró los ojos, Sae no pudo evitar ver el hermoso rostro de Hiro. Parecía un ángel caído del cielo. En cuanto Sae se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, se ruborizó y actuó como si no pasara nada.

"_Ay, Sae... Eres un caso perdido..._" Sae pensó "_Ambas somos chicas, y lo sabes..._"

* * *

"Nunca he estado en una excursión de este calibre." Nori dijo, ilusionada "¡Qué emocionante!"

"Yo tampoco... Y aun así estoy un poco asustada." Nazuna respondió.

"Eh, eh, Nazuna, tranquila."

"¿Sabes cómo hay que ir en esas excursiones?" Nazuna preguntó.

"Pues..." Nori pensó en un plan para tranquilizar a Nazuna "Bueno, una cosa que yo hacía en las excursiones es ir pegándome con los demás compañeros, no separarme de ellos. Hasta ahora me ha funcionado."

"¿Y crees que no fallará? Quiero decir, no quiero separarme de ti..."

"Anda..." Nori se ruborizó al escuchar eso "Vaya... Bueno, mientras no te separes de mí todo irá bien. ¡Tenlo por seguro!" Nori le guiñó un ojo a Nazuna "Además, nuestras amigas estarán con nosotras."

"Sí... Tienes razón, Nori-san."

"¡Atención todos!" La profesora Yoshinoya avisó en voz alta "¡Ya hemos llegado!"

"**¡POR FIIIIN!**" Se escuchó un grito de uno de los asientos, pero había tanta gente excitada que nadie le dio importancia.

Los estudiantes se bajaron del autobús con sus respectivas mochilas, la bajada parecía una aglomeración que se supone que alguien tenía que poner orden -Yoshinoya, por ejemplo, pero ésta también estaba ansiosa por bajar.

"Hiro..." Sae le dijo a Hiro, una vez se bajaron del bus "Agradece que nadie escuchó tu grito..."

"Sí, ya lo sé, Sae..." Hiro respondió "Pero es que tenía una ansiedad de campeonato."

"¡Sae-san, Hiro-san!" Miyako se acercó a las dos "¿Sabéis qué hora es?"

"Son las 10:20 pasadas..." Sae respondió, mirando el móvil "¿Por qué, se te olvidó el móvil?"

"Ha, ha, ha... Nopes."

"Miyako, que me imagino que se te olvidó el móvil. ¿Qué ha pasado?"

"Bueno, mientras estaba haciendo mi mochila, se me cayó el móvil del bolsillo, en casa."

"¿Huh? ¿Y por qué no volviste a por él?"

"Porque me di cuenta en el bus."

"Ay, qué va a ser de ti..." Sae se llevó una palma a la cara "A todo esto, ¿dónde está Yuno?"

"¡Eh, mirad!" Hiro señaló el bus.

Del bus, las últimas que habían salido eran Nazuna y Nori llevando a Yuno como si fuera un boxeador _groggy_.

"Pero bueno, Yuno, ¿qué te ha pasado?" Sae presguntó.

"Miya-chan..." Yuno respondió con esfuerzo "Se separó de mí, intenté buscarla y caí en el suelo. Todos me pisaron..."

"¡Hala! ¿Eso te había pasado?" Miyako se sorprendió.

"¡Miyako!" Sae le dio una colleja a Miyako "¡Debiste haberle esperado a Yuno y acompañarla, aunque sea cogiditas de la mano!"

"¡Bien, alumnado!" Yoshinoya anunció a la clase con un megáfono "Los dibujos que tendréis que hacer son a elegir, siempre que sean estatuas o monumentos. Podéis ir con quien queráis."

"¡Genial, iremos juntas!" Miyako exclamó.

"Por favor..." Yuno murmuró "Que alguien me traiga mercromina..."

* * *

Pasó media hora y las chicas todavía no habían logrado decidir qué dibujar. Habían paseado por muchos templos del monte, pero nada que se considere demasiado sencillo ni demasiado difícil. Llegaron al punto de que simplemente tenían que descansar en una esquina de uno de los puntos numerosos del monte, en uno donde precisamente no había nadie más que ellas mismas.

"Joer..." Sae se sintió frustrada "Igual no hicimos nada porque no tuvimos inspiración."

"Debe de ser eso." Nori comentó "Ten en cuenta que el viaje duró 2 horas."

"Sí... Sin duda fue una odisea increíble." Hiro respondió.

"¡Oye! Qué alto es el monte Tanaka, ¿no?" Miyako dijo, asombrada por la vista de bosques.

"Sí, pero no hagas ninguna ridiculez, Miya-chan..." Yuno se estaba quitando la tirita de la mejilla "Yo ya tengo bastante con los pisoteos."

"He he..." Miyako emuló la típica risa de malvado, y se subió a la valla de un salto "**I CAN FLY!**"

"**¡Miyako, por favor!**" Sae exclamó, asustada.

"You can fly?" Miyako siguió a su rollo.

"No, en serio, Miya-chan, bájate de ahí, ahora que nadie te está viendo. Es peligroso." Yuno avisó.

"Pero si no me puedo matar a esa altura." Miyako miró abajo "La pendiente está apuntando hacia abajo, sí, pero está inclinada, seguro que no me hago daño si me caigo."

"Estás tentando a la suerte, Miyako-san..." Nori dijo.

"¡Venga ya, si no me va a pasar nad...!"

***CRAC***

"Ah..."

La valla de madera que aguantó Miyako se partió en dos, Miyako se cayó y con una mano se agarró a una parte de la valla restante. Las demás fueron a socorrerla enseguida.

"**¡MIYAKO!**" Sae agarró la mano libre de Miyako rápidamente.

"Ah, gracias..." Miyako respondió, un pelín asustada.

No obstante, en ese momento, la parte de la valla que Miyako estaba sujetando se vino abajo, por lo cual sucedió una sacudida violenta y Miyako estuvo a punto de caerse, sujetándose de la mano de Sae. Ésta estuvo a punto de irse abajo y con la otra mano estuvo agarrando un poste de apoyo de la valla, a su derecha.

"**¿Una ayudita?**" Sae exclamó.

"**¡VAMOS!**" Nori exclamó "**¡Nazuna, agarra las piernas de Sae, que no se vaya para abajo!**"

Sin pensarlo un segundo, Nazuna hizo lo que le pidió Nori, gracias a ello, Sae ya no pudo deslizarse hacia cuesta abajo. Nori se puso a la derecha de Sae y le dio la mano a la mano libre de Miyako.

"**¡Yuno-san, Hiro-san, id a la izquierda de Sae y ayudad a subirla a ambas!**" Nori dijo rápidamente.

Yuno y Hiro no dudaron en hacer lo que Nori les pidió. Una vez se pusieron a la izquierda de Sae, ayudaron a subir a Sae y a Miyako.

"**¡Me estáis arrancando los brazos!**" Sae gritó.

"Exagerada..." Miyako murmuró.

"**¡Cállate!**"

No obstante, rápidamente la idea estaba funcionando, estaban subiendo a Miyako y a Sae con éxito.

Pero...

El poste de apoyo que Sae agarró se vino abajo, tenía una parte superior de la valla y cuando el poste se vino abajo esa parte superior también, y le dio de lleno en la nuca de Nori. El impacto fue tan fuerte que Nori se vino abajo también, arrastrando a sus amigas hacia la pendiente.

"**¡CUBRID VUESTRAS CABEZAS!**" Sae gritó, con los brazos en la nuca.

Las chicas cayeron en la pendiente a gran velocidad, gritaron asustadas e intentaron guiar sus caídas hacia zonas donde no había rocas... si lo vieran. A fin de cuentas todo dependía de la suerte, porque las chicas cayeron rodando y no tenían ni idea a dónde iban a parar.

"¡Ay!" Yuno gritó "¡¿Estáis bien?! ¡Ay!"

"¡De momento sí!" Sae gritó "¡Nori!"

No había respuesta de Nori...

"¡¿Nori-san?!" Nazuna exclamó.

"¡Creo que el golpe del palo debió de ser duro para ella, intentemos protegerla si podemos!" Sae gritó.

La bajada duró un minuto interminable, el recorrido terminó en una pequeña llanura del bosque, donde también terminó la pendiente.

"Agh..." Hiro se llevó una mano a la cabeza "¿Estáis todas bien?"

"**¡NORI-SAN!**"

Nazuna se levantó rápidamente y se acercó al cuerpo de Nori, sin conocimiento.

"¿No está...?" Hiro se asustó.

"Espera..." Sae se acercó y le tomó el pulso por la manga "...tranquilas todas, sigue viva. Sólo perdió el conocimiento."

"Pero no quiero perderla..." Nazuna estaba llorando.  
"¡Tranquila, Nazuna, despertará en breve!" Hiro trató de consolarla.

"Ay... Miya-chan, ya te vale..." Yuno trató de levantarse.

"Bueno, justo ahora no debería pasarnos nada, ¿verdad?" Miyako dijo.

En cuanto Miyako dijo eso, el suelo de hojas sobre el que pisaban las chicas se derrumbó, de tal forma que las chicas se cayeran abajo, hacia un lugar muy oscuro...


	2. La entrada

La caída, afortunadamente, era de unos 5 metros de altura. Alguna de ellas estaba dolorida, pero no lo suficiente como para dejarla coja o similar.

Las chicas acabaron en un espacio cerrado compuesto de rocas, como si estuvieran en una cueva. Por la zona del agujero salía iluminación, pero el resto del área estaba oscuro, muy oscuro.

"Ay..." Sae se quejó "¿Con que no debería pasarnos nada, eh?"

"Oye, yo no tenía ni idea de que esto tuviese un agujero escondido..." Miyako respondió.

"¡Nori-san!" Nazuna exclamó "¡Por fin despiertas!"

"Eh..." Nori murmuró "¿Qué ha pasado...?"

"Recibiste un golpe en la cabeza por la valla ésa y hemos caído aquí." Sae resumió.

"¿Te encuentras bien, Nori-san?" Hiro preguntó.

"Sí, sí... Un poco..." Nori vio en el rostro de Nazuna que estaba muy preocupada por ella "Nazuna..."

"***ejem*** Lamento interrumpir esto, pero tenemos que salir de aquí cuanto antes." Sae dijo "No sabemos cuándo permanecerá el autobús hasta que nos busquen por desaparición."

"Claro..." Nazuna ayudó a Nori a levantarse.

"Gracias." Nori miró alrededor "Creo que por fin ha llegado el momento en que lo utilice."

"¿Eh? ¿El qué?" Yuno preguntó.

"¡Una linterna!" Nori sacó de su mochila una linterna "Es potente, así que deberíamos salir de ésta en nada."

"¡Anda, menos mal!" Miyako exclamó "¿Me lo dejas a mí para..."

"**¡NO!**" TODAS respondieron a Miyako, dado a que fue ella quien la había liado todo.

Las chicas caminaron despacio y con cuidado hacia el único camino viable, no hallaron nada extraordinario ni nada. Mientras más se alejaban del punto iluminado del agujero, más tensas estaban las chicas.

"Nori-san..." Nazuna susurró.

"Nazuna, ya te lo tengo dicho, llámame Nori." Nori respondió.

"Tengo miedo..."

"Ah..." Nori pensó rápido y respondió lo primero que se le ha ocurrido "Coge mi brazo y no te separes."

"¿No te importa?"

"Eres mi amiga, Nazuna, claro que no me importa."

"Vale..." Nazuna cogió del brazo de Nori "Estás cálida, Nori-chan..."

"Eh..." Nori se ruborizó en ese momento "Mirad por donde pisáis, chicas."

Las chicas siguieron con cautela y Nori, quien estaba liderando al grupo, alumbraba con la linterna tanto enfrente como abajo, por si había algún posible agujero para colarse alguna despistada.

Hiro y Sae estuvieron juntas hasta tal punto de cogerse una mano con la otra por acto reflejo. Hiro y Sae se miraron ruborizadas y sonrieron y ambas pensaron en que quizás salgan de aquello, a pesar de toda la tensión en la cueva.

"Cuidado ahí, stop." Nori se detuvo y alumbró el único camino disponible... que consistía en una bajada y que por lo visto estaba húmeda, por lo cual se puede considerar una bajada deslizante.

"¿Vamos a bajar por ahí?" Yuno preguntó.

"Por lo visto es el único camino..." Sae respondió.

"Esperad un momento..." Nori tuvo una idea y volvió a registrar su mochila... pero mostró un rostro de decepción y acabó preguntando "¿Alguien tiene una cuerda?"

"¡YO TENGO!" Miyako exclamó, examinando su mochila.

"¿Hacía falta que gritaras, Miya-chan?" Yuno respondió.

"¿Para qué llevas una cuerda encima, Miyako?" Sae preguntó.

"Quería hacer un chiste con una de las estatuas, haciendo como ahorcándolo. ¿Sabes?" Miyako respondió, cuerda en mano.

"Ah..."

"Bueno, dame la cuerda, tengo una idea." Nori dijo.

Miyako le dio la cuerda a Nori, y ésta hizo un lazo ajustándolo a su propia cintura concienzudamente.

"Voy a bajar poco a poco con la linterna." Nori explicó "Vosotras -todas- agarrad la cuerda muy fuerte y bajadlo poco a poco. Ya os daré instrucciones dependiendo de las circunstancias. ¿Entendido?"

"Desde luego, cuenta con nosotras." Hiro dijo.

"¿Y tú, Miyako-san? ¿Podrás controlar tus nervios un rato?"

"Oye, Norippe, la valla se rompió, no sé cómo se rompió... Pero estoy tranquila, ¿va?" Miyako respondió.

"Bueeeno..." Nori respondió, incrédula "Más vale, que estamos todas metidas en esto por tu culpa."

Ese comentario hizo sentir un poco mal a Miyako, aunque las demás no lo hayan notado.

"Bueno, agarrad la cuerda bien fuerte, voy a entrar..." Nori, por un momento, se sintió como una exploradora arqueóloga a punto de descubrir el más grande de los secretos del mundo.

Nori bajó poco a poco, las demás no tuvieron demasiado problema agarrando la cuerda. Nori alumbró con la linterna a todas partes, sin hallar nada en especial. La pendiente era muy resbaladiza, pero la cuerda la ayudó muchísimo.

Un minuto después, Nori llegó a una superficie recta y se situó ahí, al principio se resbaló un poco, pero sin problemas partir de ahí.

"¡Deteneros un segundo!" Nori avisó.

La cuerda dejó de bajarse, como Nori ordenó. La superficie recta no era tan amplia como quería que fuera, había poco espacio, lo siguiente que había era otra bajada inclinada... y algo más.

"¿Huh?"

Nori alumbró a algo más que destacó en el fondo, algo con iluminación propia y de un color inusual para ser natural: un color púrpura iluminando un poco al fondo despertó la curiosidad de Nori.

"¡Chicas!" Nori exclamó "¿Cuánto es la longitud libre de la cuerda?"

"¡Está al límite!" Yuno respondió "¡Ya no hay más!"

"De acuerdo, entonces, bajad sin miedo. Pero no a la vez." Nori sugirió.

"¿Qué ha dicho eso último?" Hiro preguntó.

"Que bajemos a la vez." Otra respondió a menor volumen y Nori no pudo saber quién era.

En ese momento, Nori se alarmó y el sonido de los movimientos deslizantes comenzó a acercarse a Nori rápidamente.

"¡NO, NO, QUIETOS, DETENEOS!" Nori exclamó.

Pero fue tarde, las chicas chocaron con Nori y acabaron arrastrando a Nori por la bajada deslizante.

"¡OS DIJE NO A LA VEZ!" Nori exclamó "¡AHORA NOS VAMOS A ACERCAR A UNA COSA DESCONOCIDA CON ILUMINACIÓN PÚRPURA!"

"¡Ay, Dios!" Sae se alarmó "¡Nori, alumbra hacia delante, no sea que haya algún agujero!"

"¡Negativo, la linterna se me escapó cuando chocasteis conmigo!"

"**¡Nos acercamos a la luz, chicas!**" Miyako avisó.

Efectivamente, estuvieron cerca y pudieron distinguir qué era aquella misteriosa luz... Se trataba de una fuente de luz como nunca antes se había visto: una luz brillante, púrpura y parecía no tener conexión con ningún elemento artificial.

Eso sí, nadie prestó demasiada atención a los detalles de esa luz, porque todas fueron directas a la luz, debido a la bajada. Y en cuanto atravesaron la luz, desaparecieron.

* * *

"**¡AAAHHH!**"

En el instante que desaparecieron las chicas por la misteriosa luz, aparecieron como por obra de magia en otro entorno mucho más diferente al de la cueva.

"Ay..." Nazuna trató de levantarse "Qué daño..."

"Ya te digo..." Nori respondió "¿Se puede saber quién ha sido el que ha dicho que bajarais a la vez?"

"Adivina quién..." Sae miró a Miyako.

"¡Otra vez!" Nori intentó calmarse, ya la situación iba convirtiéndose en una cadena de desgracias por culpa de Miyako.

"Oye..." Yuno dijo "¿Dónde estamos?"

Las chicas miraron alrededor y vieron que estaban en una especie de templo estilo egipcio, rodeadas de seis grandes estatuas de piedra diferentes; cada estatua tenía delante una placa, una inscripción y una huella de una mano grabada. En el centro de todo el entorno estaban las chicas y una inscripción.

No había salida aparente.

"¿...esto qué se supone que es...?" Yuno preguntó, intrigada.

"Ni idea..." Miyako dijo.

"Aquí hay un texto en esta inscripción." Hiro señaló la inscripción central.

"Déjame leer..." Sae empezó a leer la inscripción.

"_El mundo en peligro está_

_por extraños seres de malignos propósitos,_

_sólo 6 hermanos capaces con responsabilidad_

_serán capaces de salvar al mundo_

_de tal atrocidad sin límites._

_A elegir el destino futuro toca_

_para esta tarea tomar._

_Y en cuanto la tarea terminada está_

_una luz brillará."_

"Parece poesía..." Yuno comentó.

"Ya te digo." Sae respondió "Pero muchas precisiones no da a la hora de salir de aquí."

"Sae-san." Nori dijo "Hay más inscripciones alrededor, 6 para ser más exactos."

"De acuerdo... Que cada una lea una inscripción de cada estatua y luego compartimos ideas."

"Hecho."

Las chicas fueron leyendo el resto de inscripciones:

"_**El destino del Guerrero**:_

_fuerza regalará, pero destreza requerirá,_

_la fuerza y resistencia ayudarán._

_Protege a tus hermanos con tu vasta_

_habilidad con tu acero y vida."_

"_**El destino del Mago**:_

_inteligencia dará, pero responsabilidad asumirá,_

_la magia existe y ayuda, pero también corrompe._

_Protege a tus hermanos con poderes_

_elementales con tu vara mágica y mente."_

"_**El destino del Arquero**:_

_agilidad subirá, pero puntería necesitará,_

_sigilo y silencio, tus enemigos no notarán._

_Protege a tus hermanos enseñando una_

_lección de arquería y sigilo."_

"_**El destino del Alquimista**:_

_don innato, pero paciencia aceptará,_

_veneno, pociones están al alcance de tu mano._

_Protege a tus hermanos con pociones benéficas,_

_ayudándolos con venenos contra los enemigos."_

"_**El destino del Constructor**:_

_tecnología descomunal, pero estrategia demandará,_

_centinelas, núcleos de salud y magia podrás construir._

_Protege a tus hermanos dando la vida metálica_

_en vez de poner en peligro la propia vida."_

"_**El destino del Clérigo**:_

_milagros al alcance, pero ayuda exigirá,_

_curaciones y mejoras podrás conjurar._

_Protege a tus hermanos salvándoles de la muerte_

_y ofreciéndoles protección mágica."_

Las chicas, en cuanto terminaron de leer, intercambiaron ideas sobre sus respectivas inscripciones.

"¿...así que en cada una de esas inscripciones tiene una especie de huella de una mano?" Yuno preguntó.

"Por lo visto." Sae respondió "Y no hay salida..."

"¡Ya está!" Miyako concluyó "¡Las huellas de las manos pueden abrir nuestras salidas!"

"¿Huh? ¿Y cómo puedes estar tan segura?"

"A ver, pensad un poquito: hay huellas de manos, justo de nuestra medida, no hay salida... ¿Qué otra alternativa tenemos si no hay salida?"

"Miyako-san..." Nori respondió "Puede que esta vez tengas razón, pero no sé si te olvidó que nos trajiste aquí por esas caídas..."

"¿Y si esta vez Miya-chan tiene razón?" Hiro preguntó.

"..." Nori dio un suspiro "...está bien, pero no me hago responsable de lo que pueda pasar."

"De acuerdo..." Sae dijo "Primero organicémonos y vayamos cada una a la estatua que le parezca... sin tocar todavía las huellas, que os veo venir."

Entonces, cada chica fue delante de cada inscripción sin tocar ninguna huella. Sin seguir ningún criterio, Miyako fue a la estatua del Guerrero, Sae a la del Arquero, Yuno a la del Mago, Hiro a la del Alquimista, Nori a la del Constructor, y Nazuna a la del Clérigo.

"A ver, tenemos que presionarlo a la voz de ya." Sae explicó "Voy a decir tres, dos, uno, ya. No se cuenta el cero, que se sustituye al _ya_ en este caso. ¿Lo entendéis? En cuanto diga ya, todas presionaremos las huellas. ¿Entendido?"

"No sucede nada..." Miyako dijo, una vez presionado su huella "Ya lo he presionado y..."

"**¡ESPERA...!**"

Sae esperó algún tipo de explosión, radioactividad o algo similar... pero no sucedió nada.

"Joer... Miyako, ya te vale." Sae dijo, a punto de perder los nervios.

"Bueno, ya sabemos que realmente hay que hacerlo todas a la vez, ¿verdad?" Miyako dijo.

"**¡¿Cuántas veces nos salvamos de milagro cuando fuiste tú quien la lió por todo lo alto?!**" Nori estalló "¡Jugaste al _you can fly_ ése de las narices y todas caímos, dijiste todas a la vez cuando dije que no, y ahora casi haces algo presionando esa huella! **¿SE PUEDE SABER QUÉ PASA CONTIGO?**"

"Nori-chan..." Nazuna se acercó a Nori, con esperanza de tranquilizarla con su presencia.

"Escúchame, Miyako-san..." Nori le hizo un gesto de amenaza a Miyako "La escuela ahora mismo podría estar buscándonos, estamos en un entorno nunca visto y expones a todas nosotras a una posible muerte casi segura... Como no te espabiles como es debido no respondo de mis acciones de primera división, **¿estamos?**"

Todas las chicas se quedaron paralizadas y con los ojos como platos al escuchar esa bronca. Pensaban que Nori era temperamental, pero nunca de esa manera. Nori, al poco, se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho y lo que había dicho, y aunque se avergonzó, tampoco dio muestras aparentes de ello.

"Sólo hagámoslo como Sae dijo, ¿vale?" Nori dijo.

"Eh... De acuerdo. A la de ya." Sae respondió.

Todas las chicas permanecieron en sus respectivos puestos y estaban preparadas para la señal de Sae.

"Muy bien, preparaos." Sae comenzó la cuenta atrás "Tres..."

Las chicas estuvieron muy tensas por lo que podía pasar. Lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

"Dos..."

Más de una tenía la frente sudada.

"¡Uno...!"

"_Listas..._" Yuno murmuró para sí misma para darse ánimos.

"**¡YA!**" Sae exclamó.

En cuanto ellas presionaban las huellas con sus manos, el entorno entero asimiló una luz brillante, grande... que pareció que la luz tragaba a las chicas presentes en ese lugar.

Algo mágico estaba sucediendo, de eso no cabía duda. Algo que estaban presenciando las chicas era más que extraordinario.

La Dualidad Mágica estaba sucediendo definitivamente, una historia mágica que puede acabar bien, o podría acabar peor de lo que ya estaban las chicas en ese preciso momento.


End file.
